Not What You Think
by kairei4ever
Summary: Ray runs away to escape something. Follow him and find out what happens. **There is a good chance this story will be disappearing from my stories, seeing as I don't remember where it was going, or don't know how to continue**
1. Prologue

"I don't care! I'm tired of all this. I want to marry for love, and nothing else!" A young 17 year old boy shot to his mother.

"I know you don't like the concept dear, but it's for the countries own good." His mother replied.

"I don't care! I'm leaving!" the boy turned on his heals his long raven hair swaying behind him, as he left the room.

"Don't turn your back on your mother when she speaking to you Raymon Kon!" A deep male voice yelled, probably coming from the boy's father.

"I don't care anymore!" the boy shot, never looking back as he went up to his room. The boy opened the door to his room, and then slammed it shut. He went over to his closet and opened it; he walked into it, and went to the far end of his closet.

Ah, yes. I hade forgotten; this boy wasn't your every day ordinary Joe, no! He was the heir and prince of China, his father Sonsu Kon, was the King, and his wife, Tsukay, was the Queen, and Raymond's, or Ray for shot, mother.

"I don't care what they say, I'm leaving and never coming back no matter what it is they say. Not even if mother begs me! The only way I will come back will be if they either kill me, or knock me out and shackle me like a rabid dog!" Ray snorted as he stuffed some of his clothes, well, what looked less royal, into a bag. Once it was full, he closed it, and left the closet. He then went to his bed, and put pillows under his blankets, making a silhouette that resembled his form. "They won't know I've left until morning, by then I'll be miles away." Ray walked over to his window and pulled it open glancing briefly out the window to make sure none of the guards would spot him. When he was sure he jumped out of his window, with his bag, and silently and gracefully landed on the ground. Sticking to the shadows Ray dashed silently to the mansions walls. With one jump he was up and over the walls. "Free at last." Ray breathed in once and smiled, than he started walking his bag slung over his shoulder.

As he walked he noticed some of the people were looking at him and whispering to the people next to them.

'Damit! They must recognise me!' Ray thought as he pulled the hood of his cape over his head, just far enough to hide his featured in the shadows of his hood. 'I hope no one else recognises me. I can't stay here I will be too easy to find. I'll go to Russia! They will never think of looking for me there!'

With his mind made up, Ray started running to the nearest airport. It took him about 30minutes or running none stop to get there. Thankful of his heritage, Ray wasn't the least bit tired or out of breath, as one would suspect after such a long run. Ray walked up to the ticket booth, the lady behind gave him a warm smile, which he returned thought going unseen by the lady, seeing as his face was still the shadows.

"How may I help you?" the young lady asked.

"I would like one ticket for Russia, please." Ray asked.

"Very well," the lady typed something into the computer, than looked back at Ray. "That will be 300Yuan."(1)

Ray put his hand into his pocket and took out the required money and handed it to the lady. The lady took the money and handed Ray his ticket and bit him good day. Ray bowed politely and headed to the waiting area. Once he took his seat he looked down at his ticket. He had 20minutes to weight. After about 20 minutes the plain arrived and they called all passengers to the gate.

"_All passengers boarding for Moscow, Russia, please head to gate 445_." The metallic voice of the intercoms announced.

Ray stood up and headed to the gate. There were quite a few people inline, and many were trying to cut in line, one of them bumped Ray making his hood fall off.

"Oh my god! It's the prince!" a female voice yelled.

Every one stopped what they were doing and started looking around; Ray quickly put his hood back on, but too late, the damage was done. People started crowding around Ray, and trying to touch him, and asking him all sort of questions.

'Shit! Now my parent will know, and I'll be stuck here again!' just as Ray thought that he was roughly pulled back, and a strong arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Play along." A strong masculine voice said, just as his hood was pulled down.

"Hey, why…" Ray was cut off by a hand being placed on his mouth.

"Don't say a word and give me your ticket." The voice commanded.

Ray being too startled did as the stranger ordered and handed him his ticket.

"Well this will work out perfectly. Keep your head down." The stranger said.

Again Ray did as he was told.

"Your tickets please." A female voice asked.

The stranger handed the lady the two tickets. Ray could feel the lady's eyes on him, just then he felt the stranger move forward, as if to hide him.

"Sorry, my wife is a little shy. We've just gotten married and we're going on our honeymoon." The stranger lied.

"Oh! How sweet. Well my best of wishes." The lady said all dreamy, as Ray and the stranger started walking again.

Once they were passed the doors, and heading threw the tunnel, the stranger stopped and let go of Ray. Ray looked up, the first thing he noticed were deep, liquid blue eyes, than it was the flaming red hair. He also noticed that the boy couldn't be much older them himself. Then remembering his manners Ray bowed.

"By the way. Thank you very much, for helping me back there." Ray said standing straight again.

"No need to thank me." The boy said smiling.

"No, really! If it wouldn't have been for you, security would have come and 'escorted'," Ray spoke that word with what might be seen as disgust. "me home. Which is the only place I don't want to be. How could I ever repay you?"

"How about telling me why they were calling you the?" the boy asked curiously.

"I really don't know, but around here, the prince is big news. Every one wants to meet him, seeing as barley any one has ever seen him, and the ones who have are envied. I guess the lady thought I might have been him." Ray lied thought letting out a small chuckle, so he would look more convincing.

"Okay, man I'm happy I wasn't in your place. By the way my name is Tala Ivanov, and you are?"

"Raymon, or Ray for short." Rays said smiling.

"Well it's nice to meat you Ray. Here are our seats." Tala said pointing next to him.

Ray was so engulfed in his conversation that he hadn't noticed they had started walking and were now at there seats.

"I think I just figured out why you said this was going to work out perfectly." Rays smiled taking his seat next to the window.

"Ya, good thing our seats were together, like that I was able find a quick lie, so she wouldn't jump on you like the rest and so we could escape." Tala chuckled.

The plain ride was enjoyable, Tala and Ray talked practically the whole way, getting to know each other, and by the time they arrived in Moscow, they had become good friends. Once they were out of the plain they headed to the lobby.

"It was really nice meeting you Tala, and I hope I'll see you around." Ray said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Ray. Hey if you are ever in need of help, or simply a shoulder to cry on, you can reach me here." Tala handed Ray a piece of paper which Ray looked at briefly and put into his pocket.

"Thank you." Ray hugged Tala, who hugged back.

When they pulled away Tala smiled. "Well my escort is here."

Ray turned around to find two boys about the same age as he and Tala standing at the doors, one had short rugged lavender hair, and a wide build(2), the other next to him a little shorter, had two toned blue hair, and piercing crimson eyes, and two blue shark fins on either cheek.

"Friends of yours?" Ray said looking back at Tala.

"Ya. Best I've ever had." Tala nodded in there direction, getting a nod from them.

"Well I'll see ya around." Ray hugged Tala once more, and headed towards the doors, nodding to the two boys as he walked by them.

Tala soon joined his two friends.

"Whose your new friend?" the boy with lavender hair asked.

"Ray. Meat him on the plane, and saved his ass from security in the airport in Beijing." Tala said as they headed out the door.

Ray started walking down the sidewalk, holding his coat close to his body; good thing he had remembered his last visit to Moscow, and brought a warm coat. He walked for about an hour before he found a small hotel. He walked inside, the warm air instantly warming his frozen body. Ray walked over to the receptions desk, where a fairly old looking man stood. The man's face and body movement was cold and rigid. How ever the man surprised him.

"How may I help you young man?" the man's voice was deep, yet soothing and very friendly, as he smiled down at Ray.

Ray smiled back at the man. "I would like a room for one please." Ray kept smiling.

"Alright." The man turned around and took a key from a hook and handed it to Ray. "To what name may I assign it to?" the man asked still smiling.

Ray looked hesitant. "Err…"

"Mr. Joe it is." The man said scribbling the name down.

Ray looked up at the man surprise written all over his face.

"Don't worry, you aren't the first young gentleman to come here and not want his identity known." The man stated as he noticed Ray's questioning eyes.

"How did you know, though?" Rays asked.

"Simply by the ways you hesitated, and the look on your face, and also by the small bag you have with you." The man smiled, the wrinkles on his face, showed Ray that the man was obviously older then he looked, and was very wise.

"Thank you." Ray bowed and smiled up at the man.

"My pleasure young man. Now go rest, a maid will be up tomorrow morning to bring you your breakfast." The man smile again.

Ray bowed and headed up to his room. When Ray got up to his room, he closed the door, and went straight to the bed and let himself fall onto the bed. He had just enough energy to take his shoes off, and slip under the covers before he was fast asleep.

"So how was the trip?" a boy with lavender hair asked his friend.

"It was awesome! I never knew China could be so amazing!" a red haired boy seated next to the lavender haired boy said. "Man Brian, you missed something great!"

"Ya well not every one like to visit places like you do, Tala." The lavender haired boy, now known as Brian, retorted.

"You agree with me don't you, Kai?" Tala turned to his blue haired friend.

"Hey don't mix me up in your little arguments." Kai said putting his hands up in defence.

Tala made the puppy dog eyes, Kai simply looked away.

"Fine then! Be that way!" Tala crossed his arms and pouted.

"You're unbelievable Tala." Brian said leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

5


	2. Chapter One

Around 10, the next morning, there was a soft knock on the door to Ray's room. Ray slowly woke up made an unintelligent sound, with that a young lady walked into the room.

"Good morning sir. I'm simply here to clean up a little and bring you your breakfast." The girl didn't look much older then 16.

"Thanks." Ray got up out of bed. "What's your name?" Ray asked with a smile.

"Karla." She answered blushing.

"Well Karla, do you know any where that would be good to go? Any where to visit?" Ray asked.

Karla looked thoughtful for a little. "Well there is The Shace."

"What's that?" Ray asked.

"It's a club. They let any one in, so it's good for us who aren't 18 yet." The young girl smiled.

"Where would I find this club?"

"Oh two blocks from here, the opposite side of the airport." Karla stated.

"Okay, thanks a bunch!" Ray smiled, and started eating what Karla hade brought up for him.

Soon after Karla left and Ray finished up his food, then decided a good shower was in store. He grabbed a change of clothes from his bag, and headed to the shower. He turned on the hot water, and then striped, then he stepped into the shower letting out a content sigh. Ray was in heaven, relaxing. After about 30 minutes the water started to go cold, so, Ray got out and got dressed. Once he was dressed and ready, he left his room, making sure he had his key with him, and went visiting. As he passed by the receptions desk, he gave a polite node to the man from the night before and a friendly smile and he walked out, into the cold weather. Ray smiled none the less, for the first time in his life he was free, no one around to tell him where to go and when to got to places, and so on. Ray walked down the streets of Moscow, looking into the windows of the small shops; when something in the windows caught his eye, Ray would go in, and look around; he didn't buy much, seeing as he didn't bring much.

Tala, Kai and Brian were walking around just taking some air.

"Hey isn't that that kid you were with when you got off the plain?" Brian commented as Ray walked out of one of the shops.

Tala looked up and nodded. "Ya it is him."

The trio started walking in his direction. Ray had stopped to look into another window so he didn't notice the trio.

"Did you know staring was impolite?" Tala smirked.

Ray instantly recognised the voice. "Well only if it's staring at a person, objects its okay." Ray turned around and smiled at the trio.

"Okay so you might be right on that one." Tala said crossing his arms.

Ray chuckled. "I didn't know I'd be running into you this early in my stay."

"Ah yes. I'm trebly sorry, but I thought we were here on our honey moon dear." Tala said, sounding hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, but I've decided that, you're not my type." Ray said causally though with a smirk on.

"Ah. I knew it! You're sleeping with Kai!" Tala said wanting to see Kai's reaction.

Ray just looked at Tala quizzically, while Kai glared at Tala.

"Err…ya right, it would help to know WHO Kai is." Ray said mater of fact.

"Oh ya I didn't introduce my friends. Blue boy is Kai, and the other one is Brian." Tala said pointing to each individually.

Ray smiled and nodded to both of them getting a nod back from both. "Nice to meat you." Ray looked back at Kai. "So according to Tala, I'm sleeping with you?"

"I guess so. But I don't think he minds, Brian sounds like he's keeping him occupied." Kai said smirking when he saw Tala blush.

"Ah well then, I guess I made a good choice, seeing as he's already taken, and to say he lied to me. Bastered." Ray pretended to be mad at Tala.

Both Kai and Brian looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Ray and Tala glanced at them once and burst out laughing. Once they had both stopped laughing they wiped the tears from there eyes and looked at the other two.

"Sorry about that. Man I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard." Ray said smiling.

"Well I guess we're going to have to change that." Tala looked over at Kai and Brian. "Wait let me rephrase that, I guess I'll have to change that. Those two aren't the kind of people that will start laughing, or even smile, but hey, there great friends." Tala said.

"Then I guess I'll have to make them." Ray said making up his mind.

Ray looked down at his watch and sighed. "As much as I enjoy talking with you, I have to go." Ray said apologetically.

"Where do you have to go?" Kai asked.

"Err…2845 Churemp(3). I have no clue where it is though, which is one of the reason's I've been walking around town all day hoping to find the place." Ray sweat droped.

"Well we could show you the way." Kai said.

Ray looked up at Kai and smiled. "Really?" then he looked at the other two.

"Ya, we have nothing to do." Tala said. "What time do you have to be there?"

"Err…I have 30 minutes left." Ray said looking at his watch.

"Well I guess we should get going, it's about 15 minutes from here." Brian pointed out.

The other three nodded and they started heading to the place. The walk there was quiet, each person thinking. One however, from the corner of his eye, was staring at the person walking next to him.

'I can't believe Tala was right. But I can't let him know, or he'll never let it go.' Kai thought as he watched the boy next to him walk, lost in thought.

Ray felt eyes on him so he looked up and caught Kai's eye, and smiled up at him. The other two never saw it, and Kai looked away quickly, making Ray let out a small chuckle, which got the other two's attention.

"What are you laughing about?" Tala asked.

Ray looked over and smiled. "Oh, I was just remembering something my friend told me once, sorry."

"Ah no worries. What was it?" Tala asked.

"Do any of you know Chinese?" Ray asked.

Tala and Brian shook their heads.

Ray smiled apologetically. "Then I guess I can't tell you, I don't know how to translate it."

Kai looked at Ray quizzically, but realised and caught his tug before he could talk. 'Thank god! How did he know I didn't want them to know? I'm going to have ask him.' Kai thought as they finally got to the building.

"Well we have arrived!" Tala said dramatically, which got him a slap behind the head.

"Thanks a lot guys, I don't know if I would have made it here, ever." Ray smiled.

"Hey it was our pleasure." Tala said.

"Well I'll see you around." Ray said as he headed to the door then stopped; he turned to the trio, who had locally not moved. "Do any of you have a map with you?"

The trio shook their heads. Ray's shoulders slumped.

"Why did you want to know?" Kai asked.

"Well I would have borrowed it, seeing as since I've left I hotel, I haven't been keeping track of where I was going so I have no clue how to get back." Ray blushed.

"How about I stay with you until you're finished what ever your here to do, then I walk you back?" Kais asked.

Ray smiled. "Really? Ah you have no clue how thankful I am."

Tala and Brian looked at Kai flabbergasted.

"Okay so see ya when you get back." Brian said as Tala and he walked off.

Kai and Ray walked in and Ray headed straight to the receptions desk, surprising Kai seeing as the receptions desk was in some sort f maze. When the got to the receptions desk the lady looked up and smiled.

"Well it's been a while since we've seen you here Mr. Kon." The lady said.

"Well it's been a while since I've cone here, a really long while." Ray chuckled.

Kai just looked at the two but didn't say anything.

"What could I be service of?" the lady asked.

"Well you remember the last time I was here with my parents, I personally asked you to put something away, without my parents consent." Ray asked.

The lady nodded here head. "Yes I remember. Would you like to take it out?"

"Yes please." Ray smiled.

The lady smiled and nodded here head, once again, and stood up and left the two.

"You've been here before?" Kai asked.

"Ya, I came here when I was about five." Ray said taking a seat.

Kai came and sat down next to Ray. "So what exactly is it you left here?"

"Money. My parents were always very protective of me, so every thing had to go by them first. So already at the age of five I was annoyed so I asked my cosine if he could fix me something up, and I was there with him, so I knew what I would have to do when I ever wanted it again." Ray said.

"Well you were a pretty smart five year old." Kai smirked.

Ray smiled as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Ya well I had to."

Kai looked over at Ray. "Who come?"

"Well my parents have always wanted me to be the best at every thing, so the only thing my parents have let me do is learn, and make sure I exceed at everything. They always made decisions for me, like who I'm supposed to marry. Which is one of the reasons why I'm here at the moment." Ray said looking at his hands.

Kai looked at Ray and smiled knowingly. "I know how you feel."

Ray looked up a little surprised, but didn't say anything. About five minutes later, the lady came back.

"Mr. Kon. Here you are." The lady handed Ray a small box.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you some other time." Ray said getting up and taking the small box.

The lady smiled and nodded. "I do hope so. Well god bye then." The lady smiled then turned and went back to her desk.

Ray turned back to Kai, who while the exchange had stood up. "We can go now."

Kai nodded and led the way. They walked for about ten minutes in silence, until Ray spoke.

"Have you lived in Moscow all your life?" Ray looked over at Kai.

"Huh? Oh, ya I was born here, but for a while I lived in Japan, with my parents, but when they died I came back here to live with my grandfather." Kai explained.

"Oh. I'm sorry about your parents." Ray looked sadden, as he looked at his feet.

"Don't be. I've gotten over it." Kai said looking down at Ray.

Ray looked up at Kai. "If you don't mind, but how long ago?"

"I was about five when they died." Kais answered.

"Oh." Ray looked away again. 'Man I would have never been able to get over the fact that my parents died when I was only five.'


	3. Chapter Two

The rest of the walk to the hotel was in silence. When they got there is was about time. Just as they stepped threw the door, a down poor started.

"Wow we got here just in time." Ray said looking out threw the glass doors.

"Ya, no kidding." Kai said also staring.

"How about you stay here until it stops raining?" Ray suggested.

"Err…sure." Kai answered.

Ray smiled as they walked by the receptions desk.

"Why hello there young man, how was your day?" the man who had been there the day Ray arrived asked.

"It was really fun." Ray paused. "But I guess there won't be any outings for the rest of the evening." Ray said looking out the door.

"It seems you and your guest, will be having a night in." the elderly man smiled.

"I don't know if it is impolite of me, but may I know your name?" Ray asked.

"Ah, no not at all. My name is Armond." The man smiled.

"Thank you, and my name is Ray." Ray smiled.

Armond smiled. "And what is your friend's name?" Armond looked over at Kai.

"Kai Hiwatari." Kai answered.

Both ray and Armond looked straight at Kai, eyes wide. At that Kai noticed his mistake.

'Shit!' Kai thought.

"Well, Ray, I will have some food sent up to your room." Armond said looking over at Ray.

Ray looked over at Armond and smiled. "Thank you." Ray then turned to Kai. "Come on."

Kai just looked at the two, than followed behind Ray. 'I guess he doesn't care.'

About three minutes later, they were in Ray's room.

"So, is Moscow what you remember it to be?" Kais asked lounging on the couch.

"Don't know. Well that is if you don't count the weather, because it sure is still as cold." Ray chuckled as he took a leather chair in the corner.

Kai smirked and nodded. "Ya well at least you came prepared, unlike most."

"Ya." Ray chuckled. "I learned my lesson, last time I came here."

There was a sudden knock on the door. Ray stood up and went to the door, and opened it revealing the young lady from this morning.

"Ah hello Karla." Ray smiled moving aside to let her in.

"Hello." Karla said smiling. "Here is your supper. I hope you enjoy it." Karla bowed and turned around, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The whole time Ray was talking with Karla, Kai never took his eyes off of Ray; studying his every move, his every word, smile and step.

'Okay I think I'm falling for him, and falling hard!' Kai thought as he watched Ray come back with the food.

Ray placed the food on the small table. "I hope you don't mind sitting on the floor?" Ray asked looking up at Kai.

Kai smirked and sat down, opposite of Ray, on the floor. "No not at all."

Ray smiled and took a seat. They ate in silence, from time tot time glancing up at the other and looking away before the other caught there gaze.

'I don't know why but I feel so relax and happy around him. I've never felt this way around any one before.' Ray thought as he glanced up for the tenth time.

That glance Kai caught seeing as Ray was lost in thought.

'I wonder what he's thinking of. Is he thinking of me?' Kai paused in this thought. 'Why do I care if he's thinking of me or not?' Kais shook his head and kept eating.

After about thirty minutes they had finished eating and were now sitting in front of the TV watching some documentary.

"This is breaking news; we have just heard that the young prince of China has been missing for two days now. His ware a bout's are still unknown. But there is word that he might have left the country. More news on this later tonight. This is Khozawa Thuroko signing off."

Ray looked at the TV horrified. 'Well I guess the searching will start. I'm sure it won't take long before they find me.'

"Wow, that kid has guts. Having all that but still not wanting to stay." Kai said out loud.

"I know how he feels. In China you don't get to chose who you get married too. It's decided before you're even born sometime." Ray looked back at the TV.

Kai looked at Ray a little surprised. "What happens if they think it's a girl, and they engage them to a guy, but they turn out to be a guy. What happened then?"

Ray looked back at Kai. "They get married anyways." Ray said looking back at the TV.

"So even if their not interested in guys they are obligated?" Kai looked surprised.

"Ya. Like fore me, I'm stuck marrying this chick that I don't even like, and I feel like killing, but because my parents and hers made a deal before we were born I'm stuck marrying her. I don't even like girls." Ray said laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"So you would of rather have been pared up to a guy?" Kais asked.

"Ya. Girls are way too chirpy and they talk too much!" Ray said.

Kai smirked. "I'll have to agree with you on that one."

Ray looked over at Kai and smiled.

The two kept watching the TV at one point they found a movie and started watching it. By the time it finished it was already midnight.

"I guess I should be heading back home." Kais said getting up.

Ray stood up and looked out the window. "Ya I guess, but wouldn't it be safer and healthier if you stayed the night, seeing as the down poor hasn't stopped yet?" Ray asked.

Kai looked out the window and frowned. "Ya I guess you're right. I'll call the guys and tell them I'm not coming home." Kai went to the phone and called Tala.

Ray went to the washroom and changed into a pair of black boxers. When Kai turned around and saw Ray, he froze.

'Whoa! He's hot!' was the first thought that went threw Kai's head when his eyes landed on Ray.

Ray wasn't paying attention so he didn't notice Kai's eyes on him. Just as Kai froze some one picked up on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"…" Kais didn't answer his eyes and mind still stuck on Ray.

"Hello!" the voice said louder.

"Huh? Oh Tala?" Kai finally answered.

"Oh hey Kai. What's up?" Tala asked.

"I wont be coming in tonight, there's a down poor and I don't feel like falling sick." Kais said.

"Okay, but where are you right now?" Tala asked.

"Ray's hotel room." Kai answered.

"Oh. Okay." Tala said slyly.

"Tala…I know that voice." Kai said in a menacing voice.

Kai could here chuckles on the end of the line. "Sorry dude. Okay I'll see ya when you get back." The line went dead.

Kai rolled his eyes and hung up, then turned back to Ray.

Ray was looking at him from the couch. "So what did he say?"

"You don't want to know. But nothing, it was just the way he said it." Kais said walking over to the chair Ray had previously been in.

Ray let out a chuckle. "Ah, Tala sounds a lot like my brother." Ray said with a sad smile.

Kai looked at Ray and felt sad. "You miss him don't ya?"

"Ya. I guess I do. But to say he's the only one I miss, well as of yet." Ray said lying down on the couch and closing his eyes.

"You look tired." Kai said out of the blue.

Ray opened one eye and looked at Kai, then closed his eye again. "Ya I think I am." Ray let out a small yawn.

Kai smirked and let out a yawn of his own.

"I think you're tired too." Ray said not opening his eyes.

Kai looked at Ray funny.

Ray chuckled. "I've got really good hearing, and really good sense of smell."

Kai looked at Ray and little suspiciously. Ray feeling the eyes on him looked up at Kai.

Ray let out a sigh and sat up. "Have you ever herd of the people they call 'Neko-Jin's'?"

"Err…ya, the people who have the traits of cats. Excellent hearing, excellent sense of smell, excellent sight, both in the dark and in the light, extremely good in agility sports and running. Why?" Kai said.

Ray looked down a little and fiddled with his figures. "'Cause I'm one of them." Ray closed his eye tightly, awaiting the disgusted yell.

Kai looked at Ray, a little shocked. "I thought they had all been killed."

Ray looked up at Kai totally surprised and shocked. "You don't hate me?"

Kai looked a little surprised. "No. Why would I?"

"Like you said they were killed, but some of my ancestors were able to go into hiding, and were able to bring the line back. But now were just as many as we were over a hundred years ago, and people are starting to be able to pinpoint us, and are out to kill us again. Thought if they aren't out to kill us they just hate us, and when we do tell people they usually run out disgusted, or worst try and attack us." Ray said sadly.

Kai was shocked. "Man there just afraid and people want to get rid of what they don't understand." Kai stood up and sat next to Ray. "Well if this counts as anything. I'll be here to kick who ever does anything to you because you're different."

Ray smiled. "Thanks it means a lot."

"Now how about some sleep?" Kai said.

"Sounds like an awesome idea. You can take the bed I'll sleep here." Ray said.

'Okay I know he's going to insist on me taking the bed because I'm a guessed so…' "How about we both take the bed? It's big enough for two."

Ray looked a little surprised. "Err…Okay."

Kai smirked and got up, Ray also got up and they went on either side on the bed and climbed in. However Ray got back up and went to the door and made sure it was locked and then closed the lights, but came back moments later and lay under the warm covers.

"Night Kai." Ray said between a yawn.

"Night Ray." Kai said as they both fell into an deep slumber.


End file.
